


Ask me if I need him, get him out of my way

by thevegetarianbisexual



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly angst (sorry), This is act 1 Whizvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevegetarianbisexual/pseuds/thevegetarianbisexual
Summary: Whizzer thinks about his relationship with Marvin. (Rated at Teen because of the implications of sex and adult themes.)
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Ask me if I need him, get him out of my way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time attempting to write for act 1 Whizzer so sorry if it's out of character. I hope you enjoy it tho (also sorry this was short)

Two men fall back on the bed, limbs almost immovable, sweat dripping down their bare skin leaving it tacky to the touch. The smell of cologne, sweat, and must fills the room leaving the men lightheaded. Whizzer knows he should get up, but his body is screaming no. He watches as Marvin slowly gets up and drags himself into the bathroom. He would usually follow behind him but today is not one of those days. They had a pretty nasty fight (and if Whizzer is being honest, he can't remember what it was about) which of course led to anger-fueled sex which mostly cleared the air but there's still some tension left lingering around, leaving both men silent and slightly awkward. 

He listens as the water runs and closes his eyes. He wishes he would have stood up first, the lube is starting to dry, making him uncomfortable. He lays back on his pillow and stares at the ceiling. He starts to wonder why he didn’t leave before Marvin came home from work. He could have gone to the bar, maybe he’d be in another man’s bed right now, or at the very least he could have been at the club grinding up against another man. He could be having fun, but instead, he decided to stay and make dinner. God, when did he become so compliant? 

Marvin walks back into the room in boxers and wet hair, and Whizzer wastes no time before shuffling into the bathroom ignoring the pain rushing through his body. He stands in the shower letting his muscles relax as the warm water hits his sore back. Maybe this is why he’s still here. He’s been able to relax, even for just the smallest fragments of time but it’s better than he was doing before he met Marvin. If it weren’t for Marvin he’d be couch surfing on different friend’s couches every week and in random men’s old creaky beds. Now he has a roof over his head, a comfortable bed, and a bath he can use anytime… that’s why he’s here. 

He finishes washing up and sloppily dries his body with the last bit of energy he has left. He throws the towel in the hamper and shuffles back into the bedroom. He sighs when he sees that Marvin didn’t change the sheets and just laid in the cum covered ones. He rolls his eyes and decided to just go to bed it should have dried by now anyway, he’ll change them tomorrow.

He lays on his back looking at the ceiling, unable to sleep. All the tiredness he felt just seconds before is now conveniently gone leaving him alone to his thoughts. He hears Marvin start to snore a little and he turns to his side to stare at the man. He definitely could have ended up with worse, that’s for sure. Arms and thighs of steel, and easy on the eyes. Sure, he had a tummy but Whizzer always did have a thing for dad bods, it might just be the whole daddy issues thing but who knows and cares. 

After a second thought, he snuggles closer to Marvin if he were ever to be asked he would just say that he was just cold. But he knows that that's not true. He's become attached to this man, which worries Whizzer. When he first moved in with Marvin he did it because the older man had money, Whizzer needed a place to live, and he would never say this to Marvin's face (god knows his ego is already large enough) but no other man has his way with their hands. But that was all it was supposed to be, sex and money. He fears it’s become more, that he’s accidentally allowed his guard to be taken down. 

His thoughts get interrupted when Marvin pulls him closer and wraps his arms around him. He smiles to himself for a second before stopping himself. He contemplates pushing him away, but that would start a fight and he doesn't want to fight again. He's rarely in the mood to fight anymore. These days it's mostly Marvin picking the fights. The spark is fading and once it’s gone this will end. And he knows that it won’t be pretty, but for now, he’ll just allow himself be dragged by the darkness because who knows how many full nights sleep he’ll have left

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, I'm more of a fluff writer but I kinda felt of like going out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> I also have a favor to ask of you, I am not Jewish but I wanted to write something for Hannukah next week, and if any of you are Jewish and willing to lend me your eyes and brain for a second a read it before I post it to make sure it's all right, that'd be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
